


Golden Hour

by itscrybabyharrington (icanspelliero)



Series: harringrove drabbles from that hellsite tumblr [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Softboys being Soft, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanspelliero/pseuds/itscrybabyharrington
Summary: Billy Hargrove is a morning person.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> just a collection of drabbles and answered tumblr prompts  
un-beta'd

Billy Hargrove is a morning person.

There’s not a lot of peace and quiet in the Hargrove household, not with Max always screaming about her skateboard, or Neil yelling over the sounds of the television. There is always something going on from the moment everyone is awake, Billy has grown accustomed to that.

It’s why he likes early mornings, when the sun is just barely starting to peek through the blinds. It’s the only time of day he can hear himself think, the only time he really lets himself think. His best workouts are done in the morning, and sometimes he goes running. He makes a big breakfast and takes his time getting ready for the day because he can. It’s routine, helps him mentally prepare for whatever chaos Hawkins feels like throwing at him that day.

It’s never really been a problem until recently. Until Steve.

Steve Harrington is absolutely, positively, without a doubt, NOT a morning person.

This shouldn’t take Billy by surprise but it does.

Steve likes to sleep in, Steve wakes up with the craziest bedhead Billy has ever seen, and pillow lines decorating his face. Sometimes, if Steve is really out of it, there’s a little drool on the corner of his mouth.

The first time Billy stayed the night -sleeping on the floor of Steve’s bedroom because they weren’t exactly friends yet, Billy needed a place to stay- Steve nearly ripped his head off for making so much noise.

To be fair it was five-thirty AM and Billy was trying his best to be quiet as he crept out the window. Only his boots are heavy and Steve kept so much shit on his desk, it was a disaster in hind-sight, Billy could have easily gone out the front door.

The confrontation that followed led to their second biggest argument post-fight at the Byers, tensions were already high that night, and Steve needed to be convinced to let Billy stay in the first place.

Thinking back it was a stupid thing to fight about, but now Billy knows better than to wake Steve up before seven am unless he feels like being threatened.

Now when Billy stays the night they share the bed.

Things have …progressed to say the least.

Most mornings Billy wakes up with Steve wrapped around him like an octopus, or some other handsy creature that likes to cling and drool on its victims.

This morning is a little different because Steve is wrapped around a pillow for once.

It’s early enough that Steve is still out cold and Billy is wide awake. The sun cast a golden light through the blinds, giving Billy the perfect view of Steve from behind, snuffling softly into his pillow.

He looks like one of those paintings, the kind that belong in a fancy museum Billy himself could never get in to. The pale expansion of Steve’s back dotted with various little beauty marks, naked skin on display.

Billy can’t help but to reach out and touch, feather light touches followed by feather light kisses across his shoulder blades.

Steve smacks his lips but doesn’t wake up, face still pressed into the pillow, so Billy continues. Dragging his finger along Steve’s back going from mole to mole.

There’s a cluster of three perfectly spaced out in a diagonal line along Steve’s left shoulder blade, it’s like connect the dots, only Billy knows if he were to grab a marker and follow the dotted path of Steve’s body it wouldn’t make any identifiable shape. Steve would murder him.

His favorite one is just off center and low on Steve’s back, it peeks out sometimes when he does anything to make his shirt lift up even just a little.

Billy touches that spot now, thumbs over it.

“What are you doing, Hargrove?” Steve's voice cuts into the silent morning, syrupy from sleep.

Billy freezes and moves his hand away, brown eyes stare at him with clear discontent. 

Billy didn’t even notice Steve had moved aside from the soft up and down of his breathing. “Why did you stop? Felt nice.” Steve yawns and turns around to fully face Billy, to snuggle into his chest. “Keep doing it.”

Billy let’s out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in -because Steve Harrington really is that terrifying in the morning- and smiles. Lets his palm lay flat on the expansion of Steve’s back, rubbing along the curve of Steve’s spine.

“Sure thing, Princess.” Billy responds but Steve is already out cold and snoring a little.

Billy Hargrove is a morning person but sleeping in isn’t so bad on days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to madmax7581 for sending me this prompt  
find me on tumblr @ itscrybabyharrington  
leave love, send more prompts!


End file.
